Survival of the past, Death of the future
by KawaiiKitsuneGirl
Summary: All changes have a consequence. However big or small that change is, doesn't make a difference. It's irreversible. An earlier birth led a bloodier future. A boy born human is changed into a monster. In the chaos of the Third Shinobi war, will he find his humanity or become the monster others tried to make him?


Hello people! Upon the ending of Kami no Hoshi, when I decided I was done with the Naruto fics and the fandom, I have been brought back in by my friend who gave me an awesome story idea, and so we agreed to co-write this fic. He doesn't want to put it on in two places, so it has been put up on my profile, but it is co-written by xxTerror33xx( u/5862149/) and this is the start of a long project!

It's going to be awesome, we know it.

Please review this, and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon!

~KawaiiKitsuneGirl

* * *

Minato Namikaze, Konoha's future Yellow Flash, a man that was going to be feared by all in a few years was dealing with something that was truly terrifying. The very earth itself was shaking from the hum- No, the demon that was approaching. The very gates of Hell must've been forced open to allow this creature to roam the lands of the elemental nations.

Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Hot Habanero, was suffering. She was going through pain that no man could even comprehend, something so terrifying even the bravest of men would cower before-

Pregnancy. Minato and Kushina's first born son was well on the way into the world. After a rather steamy night after Minato had been promoted to Jonin and Kushina, naturally, wanted to "reward" him. This led, of course, to that evening.

In an alternate universe, the birth may have gone horribly wrong and resulted in more death than new life, but this birth was normal. Tsunade, being the head-nurse, stood proud holding the bundle of joy known as Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki in the Konoha Hospital and Minato and Kushina had never been happier. Kushina teary-eyed and pale due to having gone through 8 hours of labor, gave off a brilliant smile that seemed to light up the room at the first cries of her son.

Minato, in similar a fashion, was weeping silently as he cradled the hand that Kushina had all but broken while giving a warming and loving gaze to the newest member of his family.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was a quiet baby. His eyes were a brilliant orange full of life and wonder, with soft features that favoured his mother and the child was wrapped in a plain white blanket that covered the bright blonde fuzz covering his head. His eyes danced around as he seemingly tried to take in everything around him.

"Oh Minato, look at him he's perfect." Kushina's soft voice drifted through the air in the still of the hospital room. Her long red hair was a crimson halo as she laid back against her chair, whilst her stunning violet eyes were filled with a variety of emotions, but the most prevalent amongst them was love.

She whimpered softly as she held out her alabaster arms to reach out for her new joy in life. Kushina's family had been all but eradicated in an attack on her home, Uzushiogakure, after a joint attack by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa had left the once bustling island nation a desolate land of ruins and corpses.

Uzu had bravely defended down to the last man and woman, but being outgunned and outmanned they ultimately were defeated. The attacking force of Chunin and Jonin level shinobi had been reduced to a meager Chunin force, and the battle had left much heart-ache on both sides (especially for sweet Kushina who had become the last survivor of the Uzukage's bloodline, after she had been forced to come to Konoha to become a Jinchuuriki vessel for the Kyuubi).

Uzushiogakure was feared by many Villages for its inhumane level of fuinjutsu, their strong life force that allowed even a mortally wounded Uzu shinobi to fight, and their naturally strong and dense chakra that allowed them to throw around high level jutsu like cannon fodder.

Kushina had been devastated by the news that her family had been killed. She had become forlorn and depressed for several weeks and had never truly gotten over her loneliness, but now she had a new family, one that she would make sure would survive.

Tsunade, seeing her daughter figure with such a happy expression, couldn't help the smile she gave as she passed the newborn child over.

Kushina was all but outright jumping for joy as she looked into the eyes of her son. "Mina-kun look, he looks just like me." Kushina's voice, while usually loud and full of life, was now barely a whisper and so full of love it staggered the room. She ran one finger over the jawline of her son as she held him protectively to her chest.

Minato walked over to Kushina's side, never taking his eyes off the small bundle that she held in her arms, and Minato had never been happier in his life than he was at this moment. Not even becoming Hokage could possibly make him as happy as looking down into those tangerine eyes, he felt a tidal wave of overbearing protectiveness and warmth.

However, even though his heart remained in a constant state of happiness, his mind was darkened with the thoughts of the increasing tensions of the Elemental Nations and what effect the Kyuubi's chakra may of had of his son.

"Tsunade-chan, what about **Its** chakra? Is there anything we should be afraid of concerning our son?" Minato was holding his wife's shoulders as he asked. Kushina glanced fearfully between her husband and Tsunade.

Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow at Minato while she reached down and grabbed a clipboard at the end of Kushina's bed. "The only thing we can see wrong is the pigmentation that you can see in his eyes that may have been caused by exposure to the Bjuu chakra, and a bloodline that he seems to have."

"B-Blood line? A Kekkei Genkai? How?" Kushina's disbelieving voice echoed in the room, accompanied by the sounds of various machines.

"Again, we have to guess that the Kyuubi's chakra caused a mutation that allowed for him to have a Kekkei Genkai. We aren't sure what kind or which bloodline it is, but we do know that it seems to be a element nature as opposed to a body-based one. His chakra system is a lot more developed for someone his age, which might cause some mild discomfort in the next few days, but other than that he seems to be a perfectly healthy baby boy."

Kushina and Minato visibly relaxed to this news and went back to doting on their son, seemingly ignoring the rest of the people in the room who were watching the new mother and father with amused smiles on their faces.

Naruto, whose eyes had been wandering the room, let out a cute yawn followed by the slight smacking of his lips as he cuddled deeper into the blanket and the warmth it provided. With one last glance at his mother and father, he closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in his life.

_6 years later_

Naruto, now six years old, wandered out of his home, the Namikaze estate. He had grown to a respectable 3 feet and had a slight built. His hair had brightened to match his father's, as well as growing to match the spikey style that the man favoured, but the tips had begun to take on a noticeably darker blood-like crimson akin to his mother's. His face had begun to narrow slightly, losing its childish looks due to his training from his father and mother but his eyes, which had been a bright orange upon birth, remained much the same. He wore a white t-shirt with the Uzu swirl in red on the front, and a pair of black shinobi shorts as well as black shinobi sandals and his hands were wrapped up to the wrist in white tape. On his back right side was a dull brown pouch with a black button that held his shuriken, wire, and various scrolls. His left thigh had a red kunai pouch with a black button that held kunai.

At this current moment in time, Naruto was on his way to training ground 7 to meet up with his father and his Chunin team which was composed of the prodigious son of the white fang Kakashi Hatake, the 'black sheep' of the Uchiha founding clan Obito Uchiha, and civilian born Rin Nohara. Team Minato had been put together after the start of the Third Shinobi War.

The tensions of the Elemental Nations had risen to a breaking point earlier this year after several smaller nations had continued to skirmish the borders, and slowly break down the control of the larger nations into nothing.

Minato and Kushina, fearing for their son's safety and knowing that they both would have to be sent out to fight, eventually decided to get his training done while they were still in the village.

And so, Naruto arrived at the training grounds to see Kakashi and Obito mid-spar while Rin and Minato were on the side lines.

Obito jumped up and brought his left heel down aiming to knock Kakashi's head into the ground. Kakashi, obviously seeing the very telegraphed move, caught Obito's foot in his right hand as he brought his left hand crashing around to hit Obito while he was in mid-air. Obito bent backwards into a handstand to duck the punch and smirked slightly until he caught Kakashi's right foot to the jaw. Kakashi let go of Obito's foot as the Uchiha was sent skidding away across the ground from the force of the kick.

"Alright, spar's over. Good job, both of you." Minato stepped forward and called out as he saw his son arriving at the training ground. "Naruto-kun come over here."

Kakashi, Rin and Obito looked over after hearing Minato call out his son's name and waved at the newcomer.

Kakashi was the first to welcome the smaller blonde with a fist bump. Kakashi was a Jonin, but was put on a team to learn teamwork and gain experience in the war. He was a thin and tall individual, with onyx eyes that viewed everything with a critical air and had hair of a silver color that was raised up in a way that defied natural laws. The bottom half of his face was covered in a dark blue mask, and he wore a short sleeve black shirt with white stripes and blue shinobi pants. He also had black sleeves with arm guards and fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them, whilst his upper body had a leather harness that held his family's White Chakra Sabre strapped tightly against him. He also had white tape on his lower legs and blue shinobi sandals.

Obito picked himself off the ground and gave a beaming smile at Naruto. Obito was a clan orphan and had been raised by the Uchiha clan without knowing who his parents were. He had short spiky black hair and onyx eyes much like Kakashi's, but Obito wore a blue long sleeved uniform with a blue jacket covering it. The jacket had orange trimmings and was attached at the collar by 2 buttons, and he wore a white belt and blue shinobi sandals. His most noticeable feature was definitely his goggles; with orange lenses that were attached to ear protectors, it was hard not to spot him.

Obito pulled his goggles up and off from around his eyes as he pulled out a bottle of eye drops from his pouch. Tilting his head back he dropped a drop into each of his eyes. "I'll win next time Bakashi, I just got dust in my eye."

Kakashi just gave a scoff of indifference at Obito's excuse and turned to speak to Minato and Rin as they walked over from the sidelines.

Minato was wearing his usual Jonin outfit that consisted of a long sleeved dark blue uniform and pants that reached to his ankles. His Jonin vest rested over his uniform, and his Konoha headband rested on his forehead.

Rin Nohara was a medic in training and had just recently gotten her promotion to Chunin. She wore a long sleeved black top with a light purple apron-skirt and black shorts. It was accompanied by shinobi sandals and red stocking that stopped at her thigh and a red bracelet. She had straight brown hair that framed her face, purple rectangle marks that decorated her cheeks and brown eyes.

"Obito stop moving!" Rin scolded. She ran over before pulling off her brown backpack and pulled out a first-aid kit. She knelt down in front of Obito and with a deep breath, her hands glowed a light green as she ran them over Obito's leg. Naruto snickered at Obito's treatment while Minato and Kakashi were conversing.

"Sensei, when are we going to go on missions? The war has started and all we've done is train."

"Kakashi I can't do anything until we get orders. Until then we'll keep training, but right now I want to see how Naruto's been doing with his practice." Hearing his name Naruto looked over at his father with an eyebrow risen in question.

"What do you want me to do Tou-san?"

"A spar. Me versus you." Minato's attitude had changed, gone was the carefree dad. He had gone into what Obito deemed his "Battle Mode." Minato eyes held no love, just determination and an unconquerable will. Minato was not going to go easy on his son and his look said that clearly.

Naruto, rising to the challenge, simply let a smirk grace his face as he jogged to the opposite side of the training ground and turned to face his father.

Minato gave a look to Kakashi and simply nodded at him, signaling him to start the match. Kakashi stepped forward and raised his arm, his hand held straight out and glanced at both fighters. "Hajime."

Minato acted first and threw several shuriken at his son with a second wave following right behind it. Naruto's smirk grow into a bloodthirsty grin as he watched the shuriken come towards him. Laughing in glee, he raced forward into the shuriken causing the audience to gasp in shock. Naruto grabbed a kunai with his left hand and battered his way through both waves and was met by his dad who had been waiting for him. Minato raised his right hand up in up and brought in down in an unforgiving punch that sent his son- no, a log into the ground and caused it to shatter upon impact.

Naruto raced forward from behind Minato with his kunai raised to drive it into his opponents back. Minato spun around and kicked his son's arms up. With a _whoosh_ , Naruto felt the air race out of his lungs as his father pummeled his unprotected stomach.

Naruto skidded across the ground on his shoulder as he tried to get the air back into his lungs, until he saw a shadow block out the sunlight. At this, Naruto rolled back as Minato's foot came crashing down and stomped a crater in the ground.

Naruto flipped up and landed on his feet watching the dust clear.

Orange met blue, but only for a second. Naruto brought his hands up in the ram seal and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, making Minato's eyes widen and he spun around, only to see an empty training ground.

Naruto faded back into existence in the air behind his father's head, with his right foot raised for a skull-shaking kick. Foot met head and a sickening crack sounded out as Minato fell to the ground. An arc of crimson splurted from Minato's head as he fell forwards.

Team Minato stood in shocked silence as their sensei bled out on the ground and his son looked at the cadaver with the same bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"H-How? What did Naruto do?" Obito gasped out in shock. Rin's mouth opened and closed in a poor mockery of a fish as her eyes widened in shock. Kakashi was shaking slightly as he explained. "He used the _Henge_ to transform into a rock on the field. Sensei should have been able to see through it though."

Naruto stood on the field; hunched over his father as he let out shuddering breaths that shook his shoulders. He laughed lightly and raised his fist in victory, but let out a gasp of shock when the "body" of his father went up in a cloud of smoke.

Minato appeared in front of his son, crouched down. He delivered a strong uppercut to Naruto's jaw that sent the poor child flipping backwards in the air.

Team Minato let out a breath of relief that turned into sympathising hisses as Naruto was sent flying back.

Naruto landed harshly on his back, quite shaken, but he slowly got to his hands and knees, then back upright to his feet. He swayed gently side to side and his vision fluttered in and out of focus, but despite this Naruto reached into his back pouch and prepared for his last move. He let out a breath to prep his body, and let loose with a barrage of shuriken at his target.

Minato seemingly phased in and out of the various shuriken letting them pass him without touching. Naruto disappeared in a flash of white smoke only to be replaced by one of the shuriken that had just passed his father.

Minato stood with a proud smile on his face as his son pressed his kunai into his neck from behind. "I win," the boy wheezed out. He was exhausted from using the only two jutsu he knew and being pushed to his limits.

Naruto watched as Minato turned around and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Very good son. Maybe next time you'll keep watch on your environment too."

Naruto felt a hand rub through his hair gently and turned around to see another Minato behind him. He let a frown grace his features and submitted defeat by raising both his hands, hanging his head in shame.

Minato laughed at his son's attitude. "No need to be upset, you did very well. Your Kawarimi was flawless and whilst your henge does need some work, you are well on your way to becoming a fine Shinobi. I'm proud of you," Minato ruffled his son's hair and stepped back to allow Rin to treat Naruto's injuries.

"You did great Naru-kun, that was amazing." Rin complimented, pushing Obito into a gloomy state. A rain cloud appeared over his head as he traced shapes into the ground and muttering something about "Gakis' getting all the attention."

Rin ran green hands over Naruto's jaw and turned a nasty glare to her sensei. "Minato-sensei, you were too rough with him, you almost broke his jaw. If you keep this up then I'm telling Kushina."

Minato laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassing manner from being scolded by his team.

"Tell me what Rin?" Everyone looked over at the new arrival to their party.

Kushina wore a forest green dress with red highlights that brought out her red hair. She had on a white undershirt and a straw gardener's hat that shaded her face. She also was holding a picnic basket and a blanket folded neatly over her arm.

Kushina's eye centered on her son and instantly she was by his side fawning over his injuries. Naruto deadpanned at the snickering Obito and Kakashi.

" _Oooooh_ Minato, did you do this?" Kushina's once motherly voice was now sickly sweet. Her red hair rose and flowed around her in a threatening way. Minato turned white as he met his wife's far too sweet smile.

Naruto's deadpan faded as his bloodthirsty grin returned. He turned his predatory look to the previously snickering duo, watching happily as Obito and Kakashi turned white and swallowed nervously upon seeing his look. Sweat rolled down their bodies as Naruto glanced between his mother and them.

*Sniff Sniff* "K-Kaa-san, Obito-nii and Kakashi-nii stood by and let me be hit by Tou-san." Naruto had completely transformed. His orange eyes shined with unfallen tears and his bottom lip was stuck out and quivering. He seemed to shrink in on himself as he started to cry while Kakashi and Obito's blood had left their face.

"Oh did they now." Kushina turned her motherly look to the two boys of Team Minato. Kakashi and Obito held their hands in a placating gesture and backed away slowly, all the while shaking violently. Kushina handed the blanket and basket to Rin and proceeded to roll up her sleeves and raise a fist with a tick mark at the males of the group (excluding the "crying" Naruto).

Naruto took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Obito and Kakashi before Kushina took off chasing them yelling with motherly fury.

* * *

Naruto snickered at the beat up duo and their matching sensei. Kushina had dished out fair helpings of motherly fury upon them and had now set out the homemade lunch she made. Team Minato, along with Naruto and Kushina, were sitting out near a lake close to the training ground.

"Naruto, don't you have something to give everybody?" Kushina voice drifted out.

Naruto nodded furiously while devouring the last of his food. He reached into his pouch and pulled out 3 scrolls that were wrapped in ribbons. Rin was handed a scroll with a purple ribbon, Obito a red ribbon and Kakashi a blue one.

Obito opened his scroll to see a pair of arm guards that had a flame pattern on them. "These are awesome, thanks a bunch." Obito ruffled Naruto's hair and gave him a big smile.

Rin opened hers to see a necklace made of seashells and a medic-kit filled with scrolls detailing Tsunade's medical techniques. Rin gasped and pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug and snuggled him into her chest (much to the ire of Obito). "Thanks Naru-kun I love it."

Kakashi's had a box of personalized dog treats for his ninken and a black and silver sword keeping kit. Kakashi gave an eye smile and a thumbs up to Naruto as he stowed away his gifts.

Minato just smiled and held Kushina to his side as he watched his precious people enjoy the day with each other.

_Later that Night_

Naruto had left the training ground once Kakashi and Minato were summoned by the Hokage for some reason. Kushina had walked Rin and Obito home, but had warned her son to be home before dark.

Naruto had been working on his Kekkei Genkai and was utterly exhausted. He had a previously unknown bloodline (At least, he thought no one else had it) and so had called his personal kekkai genkai the 'Meiton', or dark release element, and he had been trying to manipulate his chakra into any kind of jutsu, but so far there was no such luck. Since he knew of no other users of the Meiton element, there were no scrolls or any helpful tips for him to utilise.

This meant he was forced to learn a element from scratch and it was starting to infuriate him. After an entire year of working on his element, he had only learned to gather the dark-colored chakra into a small inky spiral in front of his right hand. The spiral was black in color and just barely covered his hand from his fingertips to the bottom of his palm. It seemed to cause a vacuum but with everybody too scared of the 'bottomless pit from hell' (Obito had deemed it as such), he had no one to practice with.

He let out a sigh and his head sunk lower at his lack of progress with his bloodline. Suddenly the sounds of barking and growling were heard. He walked off the road to a nearby training ground that was solely used by the Inuzuka clan in Konoha where a young girl was pounding into a wooden dummy while three dogs bit and clawed their way into training posts beside her.

The girl had her brown straight hair pulled up into a ponytail that reached her neck. She had two bangs that fell in front of her face on either side of her eyes, nearly touching the two fang like marks she had on her cheeks that were bright red in color. Hana, as he recalled from his mother's lessons on clans, was wearing red form fitting pants and a black tank top. Her three ninken, the three Haimaru brothers, were yellow and white on their bottom half and black on their top.

Hana had been out here for hours, if her bleeding hands and sweat stained clothes were any indication. Her ears twitched at the same time her dogs turned and growled at the right of the training ground, and she turned her back on Naruto to face towards the newest person on the training field.

A white haired man stood in the shadow of the forest that surrounded the training ground. The top half of his face was shadowed, and his red eyes seemed to glow as they peered over the grounds. He wore an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps, and was framed by two trees that only enhanced his creepy look.

Hana took an involuntary step back and shivered from the cold feeling that this man seemed to have brought over the training ground. "Can I help you sir? You are on private clan grounds and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The man tilted his head to the side and continued to stare down Hana. He took a step forward, causing Hana to step back once more and her ninken to step forward protectively. The dogs growled at the man as he stepped forward once again.

The man launched forward at Hana at speeds rivaling Kakashi, but Naruto narrowed his eyes and shot out of the woods as Hana's dogs raced to the man. The man batted the dogs away but didn't notice Naruto until his fist was buried right in his jaw, sending the man flying to the right, his face leading his fall.

Naruto jumped back as the man got up looking none the worse for wear. Naruto stood beside Hana and her ninken, bringing his hands up in a Taijutsu stance. "What are you doing here and why are you attacking a Konoha citizen and shinobi?"

Hana gasped and turned to look at Naruto. The man tilted his head to the opposite side from before, again creeping out the two young kids. Orange eyes narrowed as the man crouched close to the ground and watched the duo.

"What are you doing here?" Hana growled as her Inuzuka blood boiled due to having to be saved. Naruto visibly flinched at her tone, it was just too much like his mom.

"Later if we make it out of here." Hana growled again, but nodded in acceptance as she turned her head back to the pale man.

The training ground was suddenly flooded with a feeling of death. Hana fell back and raised her arm in front of her in protection as tears fell from her eyes, whilst Naruto collapsed to one leg as the feeling continued to press down on them. The three dogs lay down on their bellies and whined at the feeling.

Hana shakily pointed at the man. "W-What are you?" Her voice was barely a whisper but in the sudden silence of the training ground, it was as clear as ever.

The man just grinned in response and stared. Naruto pushed himself up to his feet albeit shaking like a leaf the entire time. He released his Killing Intent (KI) and while it was nowhere near the man's, being comparable to a puppy in the face of a lion, it took the edge off the man's KI and allowed the two kids to get to their feet.

Hana stood and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a small smile of thanks. Hana and her three ninken brothers raised their KI and although they were vastly overwhelmed they were able to move freely if a little slower.

The man frowned and narrowed his eyes at the kids before standing up as well.

"What do you want?" Naruto's voice was weak, a plea more than a demand like he meant it to be.

The man simply nodded his head and rushed forward. Naruto raced forward to meet the man in Taijutsu, thrusting his hand into the chest of the man, but his arm was easily swept aside. The man brought his knee up to knock him away but Naruto stopped it using both of his legs, rattling them numb with the force behind the man's hit and leaving the boy a stumbling mess.

Naruto was forced on the defensive as the man rained blows on Naruto's body. He tried to block the hits but they were too fast to counter, and his arms had quickly become numb and bruised to the point that they were almost black in color.

The man reared his arm back to deliver a haymaker but was hit in his ribs from a brown tornado. The man let out a gasp of pain as blood and cloth flew out from the impact, jumping back swiftly and putting an arm to his side as blood poured from his side.

The tornado stopped to reveal Hana covered in blood. "We're even now." Naruto smirked in response and shook his arms to rid them of the stiffness.

"Together?" He asked.

"Together." Hana agreed.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves had always preached about teamwork and right now the result of all the lessons was showing. Hana and Naruto, while losing slowly but surely, were fighting back against the man.

Together.

Hana was covered in blood as well as sweat, dirt, and grime whilst Naruto, on the other hand, was made of seventy-five percent bruises and injuries. The man, the least injured of the three, was limping and constantly holding his right side of his stomach but still in better fighting condition than the two kids.

Hana launched herself at the man trying to claw his face, but he brought an arm up to block the strike and retaliated with a punch in her stomach. Hana felt spit and blood rush up as her body was wracked with pain, but the distraction allowed Naruto to sprint under Hana's form to deliver a kick to the man's stomach that caused him to let out a pained gasp.

The dogs forced themselves into the fight and sunk their teeth into the man's legs and he buckled to his knees with an angry growl, kicking the dogs off his legs and sending them flying across the field to land painfully in a pile just out of sight. Hana was next with a kick that caused something to crack, and Hana to cry out in pain, but Naruto could only turn his head in concern and was abruptly met with a fist to the head that sent him flying into the pile of fur and injuries.

The man's face had morphed from the creepy blank look into a mask of unadulterated rage. His eyes were a crimson fire of rage, and Naruto could only watch in horror as the man went through hand signs fast enough to be blurs. He hands stopped on the tiger hand sign and with a great breath in he announced his jutsu.

 _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_

The giant ball of flames pushed a trench through the ground as it flashed forward toward the pile of soon to be corpses. Even when it was first created it caused the temperature to rise so high the air quickly started to steam, and Hana's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror; her eyes a whiskey brown where the fireball reflected in them. The three pups whined in fear and seemed to accept their fate, but Naruto was scared.

He wasn't ready to die. He had so much to live for. It wasn't fair.

He stood to his feet as a fiery death inched closer, seemingly unstoppable in its power. His fear turned into anger, no way in hell was he about to die- not when he had barely lived. He let loose a scream of fury as he announced his lifesaving technique.

 _ **Meiton: Kyuketsuko**_

He thrust his left palm forward. A black vortex appeared from his hand and seemed to funnel into his palm. While the ball of fire had seemed to heat the field, the vortex brought with it a feeling of icy death. Cold fingers tickled the spines of everyone present as the ominous black hole sounded with a battle cry that was fit to rival the Shinigami himself.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

' _I did it. I used my Kekkei Genkai. Finally!"_ I thought as I watched as orange and red met black. The flames seemed to creep over the edges of my jutsu. I pushed more and more chakra into the jutsu, even though my arms felt as if they would explode from the inside out and tears pricked in my eyes. My skin started to boil and melt from the flames but I didn't stop.

Finally after what seemed hours of constant battling between the two jutsu, my vortex swallowed the fire jutsu whole. I laughed in relief and raised my hand in victory.

I grimaced at the smell of burning flesh, _my flesh._ My hand was close to being unuseable: ebony bone topped the ends of my fingers, sizzling blood coated the blacked calcium whilst raw, inflamed muscle barely covered what was left of my fingers. Blood was dried on and flaking off in horrifying pieces, pink skin bubbling on my palm and chunks of it dripped off and fell to the ground to melt into the grass. It smelled like bacon. I gagged at the odour.

God, I was so tired. My entire body felt like one giant bruise and I could barely stand up (the ground felt like it was tilting) and my vision was dark around the edges, and that darkness seemed to creep closer with every passing second.

My chakra was strangely full. It felt warm, almost like fire in my veins and I knew how to use that fire jutsu that I had just absorbed, even though I had seen it for the first time today. It's probably just exhaustion.

I looked up from my smoking, cooked hand to the man that had caused all this. He was looking at me with wonderment and excitement, like I was just some experiment to him. It cause me to break out in goosebumps even with the heat.

I looked back at Hana and her dogs. She was looking at me in awe, and I smiled, toothily, at her. I couldn't imagine what it must have looked like though. My right eye was swollen and shut, several of my teeth were missing and blood was pooling in my mouth. I felt like complete shit in every sense of the word. She flinched back in pain and shame at the sight of my hand.

Turning back around, my breath left me as I came eye to eye with that man, whose crimson irises seemed to analyze my very soul. I felt Hana rise behind me and noticed her try to punch the man, but he swatted her back into me. I held on for as long as I could, but the force of the motion separated us.

I landed heavily on my left shoulder and heard it break as I lay there among the trees; I could see Hana in front of me breathing heavily. We made eye contact as I started to pass out. The black seeped into my vision until I was looking into an abyss as black as my vortex.

Blissful. That what my current predicament reminded me of. As I sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness, a stray memory seemed to flit past my consciousness. It was when Obito was giving one of his hero speeches after losing to Kakashi in a mock battle exam for the thousandth time, when Obito had given up the win to save one of his teammates from "death".

" _I might lose this time and the next time and time after, but I will never give up. I will break every rule to help any of my friends. Those that break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are worse than trash!"_

My eyes shot open as I recalled what Obito had all but pledged. How could I look my father, mother, or Obito in the eyes if I gave up now?

Third Person P.O.V

The man walked over and stood over Hana's passed out body. He smirked and reached out to grab her, but had to stop as one of Hana's dogs bit into his calf. He grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck and flung it out of the forest and back into the field.

He turned back to Hana. She had moved slightly and a fog seemed to be moving in, but it didn't matter. The man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He turned towards where the other blonde brat had fallen.

He heard shouting in the distance. He frowned and looked back at the place where the boy would be lying, but in the end shrugged his shoulders and decided to cut his losses, using _shunshin_ to get out of Konoha. If he had watched though, he would have seen Hana's left eye turn orange for the briefest of moments.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka was worried sick. Her daughter, Hana, hadn't come home last night after training and it was night by now, yet no one had seen Hana since last afternoon.

Tsume had called an emergency meeting to get a scouting party out to search for her daughter and so the various clan heads, the Hokage, the elders, and the civilian council all gathered as Tsume stood in the center of the meeting room. The Hokage brought his bodyguards, and his successor in everything but public announcement, Minato.

Tsume noticed that the Uzumaki clan head was very pale, but put it off as the light in the room.

"Tsume, why have you called this meeting?" The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked in a voice laced with concern. He was grandfatherly to all and to have Tsume call a meeting when she usually didn't want to have anything to do with them was worrying.

"Council of Konoha I come to you to announce the missing status of my daughter Hana." The council was shocked to say the least; this wasn't what they had been expecting.

"She hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon, I searched the training grounds but I couldn't find her. Her scent is there, but it's old." Tsume voice had taken on a pleading and motherly tone as she begged for assistance.

"Anbu, Top Priority Mission S-rank. Spread out and find Hana Inuzuka at all costs. Go!" Dozens of shadows could be seen jumping from the meeting building in all directions.

The Clan Heads quickly stood up to offer their assistance, but were stopped by the meeting rooms being pushed open.

It was Hana.

Tsume felt all color fade away from her face as she took in her daughter's appearance. Hana, to put it simply, looked like she had gone through hell. Her clothes were ripped and covered in many things, blood and dirt being the most dominant substances. Her hair was in chaos, lying this way and that, and she was covered in wounds that were still bleeding (many were covered in dirt while others were dried up with a mixture of substances).

Tsume rushed to her daughter as Hiruzen called out for a medic. Tsume was crying as she gently laid Hana on the floor.

Medics rushed to Hana's side as Tsume held Hana's head in her lap and gently rubbed her head in a soothing manner.

Danzo, a village elder and an all around asshole, pushed his way to Hana. "Tell me girl, what happened to you?!" He all but demanded.

Tsume bared her fangs at Danzo and growled at her. "Leave her alone, Danzo. She's hurt and tired."

Danzo and Tsume glared at each other in overwhelming hatred, but one voice silenced the entire room that had erupted in chaos when Hana walked in. "I was attacked Elder-sama." Hana had one chocolate brown eye cracked open.

"Some man came to the Inuzuka training grounds and tried to abduct me. Some kid helped me fight him, but we were beaten. The man was going to take me." At this point, Hana started crying while Tsume was shaking in rage. "But the kid, he used _Kawarimi_ and switched with me and then used _Henge_ to transform into me when the man wasn't looking. H-He saved me and I couldn't do anything to help him. I passed out and came here." Hana was sobbing at this point but one more question seemed to float around the meeting chamber.

"Who was the kid?" This came from Hiruzen, it was gentle and filled with grandfatherly love. He was proud that one of his citizens had sacrificed his life to help another, but he was still enraged that someone would take one of his 'children'.

"I *sniffI* don't know….the only thing I can remember was he had orange eyes." Hana replied.

There was silence, followed swiftly by a wail of despair and the sound of something falling. The council turned around to see Kushina, the Uzumaki Clan Head, sobbing erratically and Minato Namikaze looking lifeless on his knees.

"S-Sochi... my little Naru-kun. No, please Kami, no." Kushina looked dead to the world.

Minato, in contrast, was silent. His cerulean blue eyes that normally held so much kindness and life, were deadened and empty like the eyes of a doll.

Several of the room flinched when they looked over at the two parents.

"Have all ANBU, Jonin, and the Sannin go search for Naruto. Don't leave one rock unturned. He will not escape- we'll find him. Go now!" The Hokage Hiruzen commanded his forces.

A tsunami of KI flooded the room as Minato and Kushina stood. They were no longer broken, but instead angry. They pushed through the council and up to Hana.

Kushina spoke in the same tone of voice she would often use on Naruto. "Sweetie what did your attacker look like, please tell us."

"He was pale with white hair and red eyes. That's all I remember. I'm sorry for not doing more. I'm so sorry."

"You did enough Hana. Now rest sweetie." Kushina cooed at the young girl.

The Sannin, who had entered during Kushina and Hana's conversation, all came to one conclusion. "Hiruko." Three voices called out the name of the soon to be dead man.

Minato _Shunshin_ out of the chamber along with Kushina and the Sannin.

_Somewhere in the land of fire_

I had passed out after the man captured me. I didn't know where I was, but I was chained to a white wall in a white room that glowed so bright it hurt my eyes to look at. My hands were held with wire that was riddled in seals of some kind, and I was tired and hurting, but happy I had saved that girl.

Hana was safe in Konoha and now all I have to do is wait for Tou-san and Kaa-san to come rescue me.

I looked over as a door opened. The same white haired man walked into the room and watched me with disdain. I smiled at him and laughed. His face briefly showed anger, but then changed to an emotion that I couldn't quite describe. Revengeful?

He spoke for the first time and what he said still haunts me to this day.

"My name is Hiruko and you, my little troublemaker, will be my new plaything for years to come…."


End file.
